


Silver Academy Book 1

by SugaBree



Series: Silver Academy Book 1 [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, Fantasy, I promise its good, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), School, This is gonna be a book series, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaBree/pseuds/SugaBree
Summary: When Violet Hanson was born she was among the Selected, meaning she has the mark of the moon on her wrist, when the nurse saw the mark she had switched Violet with another child that looked similar and she was moved to a place where they raised the Selected, far away from the humans radar.Now with the Ceremony coming up, Violet has to look into herself and find what element she is. Fire, water, nature, or air. And that will determine her future at Silver Academy.But is it what she expected?





	Silver Academy Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fanfiction!! This is my book and all characters belong to me!! This story is also up on my wattpad. I'm really hoping to publish this as a full out book series someday. Please support it! Enjoy!

"She's not normal, she's one of them! Look at her wrist! We have to send her to them. They'll be able to protect her. We have a similar child to her, I'll trade them and the mother will never know. If we don't they'll come for her." The nurse whispered to the doctor in the room beside the mother and child. "Fine. Do it." He agreed with her and traded out the child. The child cried as she was taken to her new family, the nurse shushed her quietly. "It's alright little one. You're going where you belong. I think the name Violet suits you well. What do you think? Violet Hanson." The doors to the hospital closed and the child was never seen from them again.

 

19 years later...

"Violet!" I groaned and took my headphones out. "What do you want Harper?" He walks over nonchalantly with a smirk on his face. "First, ow I'm hurt and second, I heard you got in trouble last night for dissing Victoria at dinner? I can't leave you to behave for one night." He sighs clearly amused and puts a arm around me. Ah yes Victoria, one of our lovely council members. The ruler over the Selected, also the one who's entire existence is my living breathing nightmare. She's been trying to keep me from being a Guardian since I was a child. But since she's queen bitch her daughter Rose makes it even worse. Last night was an example of that. "I'm sorry but she basically called me a whore! What was I supposed to do? Say yes totally I suck all the dicks?" 

 

He started laughing at my outburst. "I heard all she said was you need to dress more conservative." I looked down at my black tank top, ripped up shorts and combat boots. "If this is slutty she should see her daughter when we have school dances. Last one you could see whatever creature is between her legs." At this point Harper was about in tears. "Okay but you can't go calling Victoria a "pig faced bitch." I stopped in front of him. "Tell me I'm wrong though." He looked at me. "No, you aren't." Turning on my heel I take out my key and open the door to my room, throwing the key in the basket on the computer desk. "Lily should be here soon, she's at the library." We sat in the beanbag chairs at the corner of the room. These were the only thing not in boxes. This time next week my class was gonna go through the sorting process. 

 

You see no one here has parents. We all get sent here when we're born. We get raised by the council and teachers. The motto is: "The school is your family" you get assigned dorms every four years and that's where you live. Middle schoolers and under have adults in their dorms to help take care of them. Once you hit 15 you're considered an adult so you have to grow up pretty quick here. High school is the most stressful though. Especially the last week, which is when the sorting process happens. It sorts you into one of the 4 houses and you get your elemental powers awakened. It's the biggest ceremony of your life, after it you get sent to Silver Academy to do your 5 years of training to become a Guardian. To fight in the war against The Tainted. Their goal is to completely wipe out humanity and kill off our council. 

 

The door to my room opened and Lily came in lugging so many books you couldn't even see her face. She set them down and threw herself onto her bed mumbling incoherently. "What element do you think you'll get?" I asked them. Harper played with my drumstick he found laying beside him. "I think I'll end up with water. You know, girls love when a guys in a wet t-shirt." He winked at me and I threw a pillow at his face. He's such a pervert. Lily lifts her head slightly. "I don't mind what I get I think they're all beautiful in their own way." "We should go do something fun before our freedom is taken by the academy." I scoffed. "Like what? There's nothing for us to do." Harper gets up, stretching his arms. 

 

"You know, having a little trust in me wouldn't hurt." I glared at him. "Says the guy with so many write ups that you have to have a binder for them." He opens his mouth to retaliate when someone knocks on the door, he opens it and a glaring teacher stares at him. "Mr. Harper I'm sure you're aware no boys are allowed in the girls rooms." Harper flushes red and looks at me and back at the teacher. "Mrs. Walker I can-" She interrupts him with her hand. "Save it. We will discuss this in my office later, you may leave now." He rushes out of the door and she turns her attention to me.

 

"Ms. Hanson, please come with me. The council has summoned you."


End file.
